1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel including a circular grinding region with a plurality of through-opening formed therein, a central mounting region coaxial with the grinding region, and a plurality of cutting bodies having a rectangular base surface, projecting from the grinding region, and spaced from the center of the mounting region by different radial distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For treating, e.g., coated surfaces of mineral constructional component, tools such as milling discs, which are provided with segment-shaped hard metal elements, are used. The drawback of such a tool consists in that no selfsharpening of the hard metal elements takes place. Therefore, the output of the tool becomes rapidly reduced during the service life of the tool.
Also, are used grinding wheels equipped with diamond-containing cutting bodies which are particularly suitable for treating coated mineral constructional components and which are primarily designed to this end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,719 discloses such grinding wheel. The known grinding wheel has a circular grinding region, a plurality of through-openings formed in the grinding region, a central mounting region coaxial with the grinding region, and a plurality of cutting bodies having a rectangular base surface, projecting from the grinding region, and spaced from center of the mounting region by different radial distances. Because of the arrangement, in the known grinding wheel, of the cutting bodies so that their wide side or longitudinal side extends parallel to a radial line extending from the center of the mounting region, a flat cutting of the coating of a constructional component takes place; i.e., the cutting is effected either with the wide side or with the longitudinal side of the cutting body. Such cutting results in a poor penetration behavior of the cutting body with respect to the coating and leads to an increased heating of the coating which is caused by friction between the coating and the rotatable cutting body. The increased heating leads to weakening of the coating and to adhesion of the removable material to the cutting body which leads to worsening of the penetration behavior of the cutting body with respect to the coating.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel the cutting bodies of which will cut the coating in a wedge-like manner and which can be economically produced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel provided with sharp, self-sharpening cutting edges.